


Golden Girl

by Ishimorie



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Cute Ruby drabble where reader gives Ruby a gift.





	Golden Girl

“Baby, you shouldn’t have” Ruby lifted the set from the box. A huge smile graced her lips when she realized what you had gotten her. She sat the box down and pulled you in for a hug as she pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“How’d you know I loved The Golden Girls?” She smiled at you picking up the disc set again and pulling it to her chest.

“I talked to Xavier, I wanted to get you something special. He said it was your favorite.” You admitted. Xavier was Ruby’s best friend and you figured he knew her better than Liv or Sarah. Upon hearing this Ruby smirked.

“Yeah, he’d know. That boy knows about everything.” She chuckled before looking at you. “Thank you. You really went the extra mile. Why is that?”

You nervously laughed. “Can’t a friend buy her friend a gift, because she loves her? Why don’t you open the first season.”

“If you insist.” Ruby sat down, turned the box and pulled out the first DVD case. She popped it open and a small folded note fell out. She caught it and looked at you curiously.

“What’s this about?”

“Just open it.”

Ruby, will you be my golden girl?

Her eyes skimmed over the paper and her entire face lit up. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around your waist.

“Of course I will.”


End file.
